Together
by milo-n-vaughn
Summary: L/L, R/J...R/R, my first GG fic! rorys going on a field trip, her car gets stranded @ school, Lor has to go get it, but how will she get there? and what will happen on the way there?
1. Chapter one: FOUNTAINHEAD Engagement?

TITLE- Together

PART- ONE

AUTHOR- Me…lol...Calla Lancaster, AKA Sarah

DISCLAIMER- Me own nutink. Me have no moolah. You sue, you geet no moolah. Haha.

A/N-I have no idea how long this is gonna be! So R/R!

RORY- MOOOM! I'M LEAVING!

LORELAI- WAIT! I'm coming, I'm coming

RORY- C'mon, Mom! I want coffee before I go!

LORELAI- Oh ya? And your boy toy is a great perk, right?

(L comes down stairs)

R- Do you HAVE to call him that? 

(R locks front door, R and L proceed down steps)

L- Yes.

R- Then I'm gonna tell Luke to withhold your coffee until I get back from Yale.

L- (Looking stricken)-You wouldn't!

R- I would.

L- Fine. Jess

R- Ok.

L- (Whispering) Boy toy.

R- Mom.

L- (Innocent face) What? Me? Say anything? Never!

(R and L arrive at Luke's)

R- (Rolling her eyes) Riiigght. (Opens door…diner is empty)

L- Its sooooooo early!

LUKE DANES- Hey Lor, Ror.

L- HEY! Luke's a poet, and he didn't know it!

LD- …

R- Luke, has Jess—

LD- Upstairs…You have ten minutes, then tell him if he's not down here and out the door he's working overtime this weekend. 

L- You wouldn't!

LD and R at the same time- R- He would.

                                             LD- I would.

R- (rolling eyes, starts up steps) Ill be right back.

(R goes upstairs)

LD- So, Lor, what'll it be?

L- The usual.

LD- …which is…?

L- Cof—

LD- fee, cherry pie with whipped cream and chocolate chips. Do you know what time it is? 6 AM. Who eats cherry pie at 6 AM?

L-  Well who SERVES cherry pie at 6 AM?

LD- well, there's no arguing what _that point._

(LD walks back to the kitchen door)

LD- Caesar! Order here!

(LD grabs L's coffee, and pulls up a stool behind the counter, while we hear Caesar from the back…)

C- Pie? It's 6 AM. Oh…(C is thinking)… Hey Lorelai!

L- Hi Caesar.

,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_:-.,

R- (opens door) Jess, are you awake?

J- I am now. (comes out of his "room" in PJ's-a T shirt with The Clash on it, and flannel pants, tousled hair (more than usual), generally, lookin hot! (like normal lol)… J goes up to R and leans in to kiss her)

R- Hold on. (pushes him away a little) Morning breath?

J- Nah, I've been up for a while.

R- Good. (kiss) I. (kiss) Love. (kiss) You. (kiss)

J- Same here.

R- (little laugh) Nice to know, monosyllabic boy.

J- Mmmmmm… (kiss) Oh, I have something for you. (grabs R's hand, pulls her into his room, over to his book shelf, pulls out a wrapped, book-size package) Open it.

R- (opening) (audible gasp) Oh. My. God. Jess. First edition Fountainhead? (R jumps on J, hugs him) Oh, Jess, I love you, I love you. I love you! (kiss, very deep) oh, yeah, and did I mention I love you?? (kiss)

J- ya know what? I don't think you have, recently. (kiss) Hold on a sec. just lemme get dressed.

(Exeunt J, hear R yell "Meet me downstairs!")

FADE TO COMMERCIAL


	2. Chapter Two: Entertain me!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own STAR TREK, THE MET, OCEAN'S 11, ANNA KARENINA, FOUNTAINHEAD, AND OR JEEP

REVIEWER THANKS-

GiveMeYourLove- you were my first reviewer for my first ever GG fic! Thank you!!

JCtigerwolf4e- thanks for the encouragement!

a tattered rose- I love Fountainhead too! Ayn Rand is so eccentric!
    
    Tye- "Never get that picture out of my head"…and I hope it never does leave my head, it was a GREAT visual!

(Coming downstairs from L's and J's apartment) Mom! Look what Jess got me!

(R shows L book)

L- Wow, Hun...Fountainhead...Well the boy sure can shop! What's he gonna get you for an engagement present…Anna Karenina? 

(J comes down mid L's sentence)

J- Engagement?

(R, standing behind J, makes cut-throat motion to L, grabs her coffee, kisses L goodbye)

R- Now remember Mom…I have that trip to New York City today. I'll be home by five, and if anything good happens at the museum, I'll be sure to call you, so keep your phone on!

L- Ok, babe. If someone pulls an Ocean's 11 on the Met, I'll be sure to pick up my phone. Bye

(R and J walk out of the Diner towards the Gilmore's House)

L- LUUUUKKKKKEEEYYYY!!! LUKEY LUKEY LUKEY LUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKEEEEEEEYYYY!!

LD- (From back) Serve yourself. I'm unpacking boxes.

L- (pours herself an overflowing, HUGE cup of coffee, makes her way back to the storage room.

L- So Luke.

LD- So Lorelai.

L- I have the day off.

LD- So you do. Got any plans?

L- Nope. Entertain me.

LD- (hums the STAR TREK theme loudly)

L- Nah, I'll just have to go annoy Kirk. _That's _always fun! 

LD- Yippee

L- (walks out of the Diner) See ya later, Mr. Enthusiasm!

'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-.,,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.:*'``'

[R and J are sitting in R's car (the JEEP) and making out, when they hear the TOWN BELL in the background. R pulls away, and the two put on their SEATBELTS and R drives J to STARS HOLLOW HIGH SCHOOL. J gets out of the car, R and J kiss (Camera pan to DEAN, who is looking onto this scene JEALOUSLY) R and J make plans for after R's field trip, R and J kiss again, R drives off to school.]


End file.
